With the increasing signalling speed required by present-day systems signals transmitted over a conductor become more and more sensitive to coupling and/or cross talk with neighbouring conductors. Such coupling and/or cross talk interaction between conductors is sensitive to the distance between the conductors. Thus, in order to accurately assess and/or control the amount and/or effect of such interaction on a particular conductor at one or more signal frequencies, the relative positions of the conductors are important.
The geometry of the conductors and their relative position also impacts the impedance of the system and the electric field. To optimize impedance, this impact should be minimized.
Furthermore, since there are continuing desires for miniaturization there is a need to provide connector designs which allow a compact build. Further concerns are cost reduction for materials and manufacturing.